


I'd Prefer a Challenge

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon works Amelia out and likes what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Prefer a Challenge

"What's it really like out there?"

Ronon could feel her breath on his shoulder. She was wrapped in a blanket - he recognised the thread colours from a Tanzian market - and her eyes were full of stars. It wasn't innocence.

"Big," Ronon deadpanned. "Full."

She laughed, shifting to get comfortable and move closer. The night sky was beautiful, its colours reflecting off the water and then off Atlantis' spires. It made interesting patterns on Amelia's skin, like tattoos.

"You ever been off Atlantis?" he asked, his teeth crunching down on a hunk of fruit, juice dribbling down his chin and into his beard.

"Once." She canted her head to the side, her expression like an unexpected memory. "It wasn't what I came here for."

That was new.

"I thought that was what everyone here wanted," Ronon paused and spat the fruit seeds out. It was bad luck to eat them. "See a new galaxy, learn about it, shoot stuff."

"Not me," her palm was flat against the balcony floor, glass thick and shimmering and responsive. "I came for Atlantis. We all did."

She meant the gate people, Ronon realised. Campbell who ran the betting pool and everyone else who stayed in the control room and did what Mr Woolsey said. They did stuff to the machines all day, stuck in one place. Ronon preferred his gun and new earth under his feet.

"You're a gatekeeper," he surmised.

Amelia nodded, amused, her eyes slanting. "That's pretty accurate."

Even bundled up in a blanket, the conditioning of her body was obvious. He'd been impressed when she'd fought Michael's hybrid. He'd made time to watch her spar after that. A lot. She was good.

"You could be on a team," he added. "See what's out there."

"No, I couldn't." She sat up. Their knees were pressed together. "I've read the reports. I can't do that. But I can make sure you get back through the gate okay and that everyone else who stays here is safe."

Ronon shrugged. Everyone had their choice. He liked the confidence he saw in her. Amelia knew who she was.

"You gonna be in the gym tomorrow?"

"Yes......" She was eating the fruit now, intrigued.

"Good."

Ronon kept his gaze locked on her. She dumped her blanket across his legs, her smile shy like he couldn't see it. The breeze across the water was getting colder. They'd be serving the late dinner soon and there'd be more of that chocolate stuff the Daedalus had brought last week.

"Loser joins the Marines' afternoon training?" she suggested.

Ronon raised an eyebrow appreciatively, his smile full of teeth. Nice. But he wasn't going to lose.

"Loser tells McKay the coffee's gone," he corrected

Might as well make it interesting. There was a challenge in her eyes, an answering spark. She didn't want to lose either. He locked his fingers around hers.

_-the end_


End file.
